Who is He?
by kyouannie04
Summary: Kuroba Kaito knew that Edogawa Conan is NOT an ordinary 7-year old kid who’s living in Mouri Detective Agency together with Ran Mouri and the famous Sleeping Kogoro. He knew that Conan is different from any other kids. He is special, he is mysterious, he knew he was hiding something. Who is he? Who exactly is Edogawa Conan? KaiShin.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 _"What does he mean?"_ The young magician asked to himself, lost in his thoughts while on his classroom seat, and staring blankly at the window.

He couldn't shrug off his thoughts about the little detective from his last heist. He had his suspicions that the detective is not just an ordinary 7-year old kid. He is _way_ too smart - _and mature_ \- for his age, outsmarting all the other detectives and police officers. And Kaito wouldn't admit to himself, but outsmarting him as well.

The way he moves, the way he speaks, even the way he looks at the thief, something is not right. Something, doesn't fit.

How could a 7-year old _kid_ do that?

 _"Just for future reference, the professor doesn't call me Conan-kun when there's nobody around."_

Kaito mused, _"If he's not really Edogawa Conan, then who is he?"_

_

 **Notes:**

This story takes place after Chapter 965 of the manga and/or Episode 888 of the anime. You don't have to read/watch it to understand the story, but it's a chapter/episode you shouldn't miss.

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't own DCMK. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama. This is just a fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

I am so pressured with all the story follow. hahaha. Really. I am grateful, don't get me wrong. But please don't expect too much on this, okay? HAHA. I am an artist but I'm not a writer, not at all, I just wrote what I want to happen.

Still, thank you for reading. Review is open for helpful critics. love you.

_

 **CHAPTER I**

 _"Aoko-kun, what happened to Kuroba-kun?"_ Hakuba asked with a bit of concern in his voice. Or was it a sound like a little bit of alarmed that Kaito is actually quiet for once?

In fact, everyone is alarmed and on guard. Who knows what he might be planning when he's quiet?

The messy-haired girl on question shrugged, _"I don't know. He's been like that since yesterday and he won't tell me why."_

They both shared a concerned look at the young magician who's currently staring at the window again, lost deep in his thoughts.

 _'Yesterday? Something must have happened the days before that. On his heist, maybe?'_ Hakuba thought, still eyeing the magician, calculating his every move like he always do.

But all Kaito did was stare outside, deep sighs, and ruffling his hair once in a while. Nothing suspicious if he was a normal person, but he isn't. It isn't normal for Kuroba Kaito to act like that.

_

Kaito sighed.

The young magician did his research about the little detective, only to find out _nothing_ at all. It is as if Edogawa Conan _doesn't_ really exist - legally, that is. Not that he is surprised about it, but more like the detective caught his attention even more.

He knew what he was doing is somewhat wrong, since they have this some kind of unwritten agreement to not touch each other's lives outside the heist. Kaito trusts Conan that he won't, so he wanted to shrug off the idea to be fair with the detective - _really_ \- but it keeps on bugging him even more.

Kaito went again for another sigh.

If the little detective doesn't exist on papers, then searching on internet would do him no good. He would need to stalk - _or spy -_ on him. But Kaito is not that type of person. He is not that low to actually do that, he is called the gentleman thief afterall.

...and another defeated sigh.

 _"BA-Kaito!"_ Aoko slammed his right hand on Kaito's desk, the left hand on her waist _"Are you just gonna sigh there the whole day?"_ she asked not making herself look concerned of his friend's action.

Kaito just looked at her unimpressed, _"What do you want, Aoko?"_

Seeing Kaito's response, she wanted to hit him hard with a mop but she thought that it wouldn't be the best course of action to cheer up her best friend. Heck, she already tried that yesterday and failed miserably.

Aoko crosses her arms, _"I am just going to invite you to go on the newly opened Cafè that everyone is talking about lately! Hakuba-kun and I are planning to go today."_

Kaito gave a sharp look at Hakuba and looked back at Aoko again to question her, _"Why is that bastard coming too?"_ He puts his hands at the back of his head and rock his chair turning his cold gaze again to Hakuba who is now on his way to Kaito's seat.

Aoko glared at him giving him an eye, go-or-die that bring shivers to the magician's spine, _"You've been spacing out a lot. We're just trying to help."_ She said firmly. Making sure that Kaito understands that he cannot say no to her.

 _"I don't need his help."_ Kaito growled at Aoko, emphasizing the word _'his'_ while eyeing at Hakuba _"How is he helpful again?"_

Aoko's eyebrow furrowed, her eyes narrowed as she leaned closer on Kaito's face, both hands on her hips, _"Because the Cafè is on Beika City and we're not familiar on that place."_

 _"Is he?"_ Kaito hissed. _"He's not from Beika either, how would he know?"_

 _"I'm not."_ Hakuba interfered, _"But I know someone."_ he looks on his watch, _"47 minutes, 5 seconds, and 40 milliseconds. We should go, Aoko-kun or Edogawa Conan-kun will wait for us for too long."_

Kaito stiffened upon hearing the little detective's name, _'Tantei-kun?'_ he thought. He knew that the little detective met Hakuba once - _or maybe twice_ \- but to the point that they exchange numbers with that little time?

Unfortunately for Kaito, that didn't go unnoticed to Hakuba's keen eyes but the teen detective didn't asked anything about it.

Aoko clapped her hands, _"Great! They said the Cafè is famous for its triple chocolate cake! Let's go, Kaito!"_ Before Kaito could even react, Aoko grabs the magician's wrist and dragged him out of the classroom followed by Hakuba.

_

 _"Ran-neechan, I'm going out."_ the little detective said as he approaches the door of the Mouri Detective Agency.

Ran stopped washing the dishes to look at him, _"Where are you going, Conan-kun?"_

 _"Hakuba-niichan asked me if I could show him and his classmates to this new Beika Cafè."_

 _"Hakuba-kun did?"_ Ran asked in disbelieving tone.

 _"Mmhm."_ He nodded. _"Do you want to come?"_ He offered, but secretly hoping that Ran will decline.

 _"I wish I could but otou-san is all drunk again. I still need to clean his mess."_ She gave a glare on his father that seems to have not notice as he continues to watch his favorite Yoko-chan show, drinking, his necktie all tied to his head. Ran let out a tired sigh.

Conan forced a smile as he knew how hard to have Kogoro Mouri as a father. He opened the door, _"Okay, Ran-neechan. Ittekimasu!"_ and left.

 _"Itterashai!"_

The little detective went his way to the Beika Station where Hakuba and the others have said to meet him. He was 10 minutes earlier than the time they would meet so got himself up on the bench and wait for the 4:30 P.M train to arrive.

At exactly 4:30 P.M, the train arrived, so he stood up and watched the people go their way out of the train, scanning through them. Conan saw Hakuba and his classmates with him.

It's a guy who almost look exactly like him and a girl that looks exactly like Ran, only that they both have messier hair than them.

He ran towards Hakuba to greet them. Wearing his innocent kid smile, _"Hello, Hakuba-niichan!"_

 _"Edogawa Conan-kun, have you been waiting for us too long?"_ Hakuba asked looking at his watch.

Conan shook his head, _"I just got here."_

Aoko, who's behind Hakuba called, _"Hey, Hakuba-kun."_

The british detective looked at her then look back to Conan, _"Ah right, Edogawa Conan-kun, this is Nakamori Aoko-kun and Kuroba Kaito-kun."_ He introduced as he pointed at them.

Aoko greeted Conan cheerfully while Kaito is trying to avoid Conan's gaze. He knew how sharp the little detective is. He wouldn't want himself to get caught. He should have not come to this. But his curiosity with the little detective won. So here he is. Taking the risk.

Aoko hit Kaito on his shoulder, who's obviously being rude with the kid. Aoko loves kids and she knew Kaito loves them too. He like seeing them happy, especially with his magic. She thought it was weird of him. Kaito didn't even greet the little detective with usual flower trick. Little did she know.

 _That_ also didn't go unnoticed to Hakuba. He also knew that fact and thought that Kaito's actions are not normal.

Conan lead them to the Cafè. Fortunately, it's just 10 minutes away from the station.

Hakuba and Kaito are walking behind Aoko and Conan. Aoko, holding Conan's hands like what Ran usually do like a big sister - _or maybe a mother_ \- and Conan is acting all child-like.

It made Kaito think that Conan might be different from any other kids but that doesn't change the fact that he is _still_ a kid. Like a real kid as he is seeing right now. He felt guilty.

Little did he know that Conan is not enjoying his act at all, much to his despise. He thought he doesn't have to act like a kid with Hakuba, but he was wrong. _Very_ wrong that he actually admitted it to himself.

The young magician is observing the kid too much that Conan felt ' _KID's presence_ ' to his surprise. He immediately removed his gaze and looked anywhere but the little detective.

Conan stopped walking and observed their surrounding before turning to Hakuba, _"Hakuba-niichan, is there a KID note that a heist will be happening any time soon?"_ he asked.

Kaito mused. _'He really can feel my presence.'_ he thought. It made him feel all worked up. He doesn't know if it's a good or bad thing for him and his heists but he's sure it made him feel happy and a bit... _special_.

 _"No, there isn't. Why?"_ Hakuba answered and starts observing the little kid who's acting differently.

Conan started walking again, _"Nothing."_ he said but stayed on guard.

When they arrived on the Cafè, Aoko sat beside Conan and Kaito sat beside Hakuba to his disgust.

 _"What do you want to order Conan-kun?"_ Aoko asked, smiling all widely to the kid like a mother trying to bribe her son.

Kaito tried his best not to laugh on the scene.

 _"HMM?"_ Conan scanned at the menu _"Iced coffee and--"_

 _"Now Conan-kun,"_ Aoko cut him off, _"Coffee is not a drink for kids."_ She looked at the menu, _"How about hot chocolate and the triple chocolate cake?"_

 _"A-ah, yeah."_ Conan answered and forced a smile.

Kaito noticed the little detective's reaction and laughed at it.

Aoko narrowed her eyes to Kaito but he ignored it and instead winked at the kid, _"Iced coffee for me and…"_ he looked at the waitress and looked back at Conan, _"What do you like?"_

Conan blinked. Once, twice, thrice. _"L-lemon pie."_

 _"...and lemon pie for me."_ and winked at the waitress.

 _"What are you doing Kaito?!"_ Aoko scolded him.

 _"Giving the kid what he wants. Right, Conan-kun?"_ and grinned.

The little detective's eyes widened. A familiar grin. A grin he knew very well. _"A-ah, yeah."_ and smiled.

A smile familiar to Kaito, very familiar indeed. _He couldn't have figured it out that fast just by his grin, right?_

But his poker face kept intact, not shaken a bit _"See Aho-ko? He looks so happy."_ and beamed a smile at Conan.

Conan flushed.

Aoko got mad at Kaito but she couldn't do anything about it. Hakuba does not agree also but he knew that Conan wouldn't want him to meddle on those kind of things.

Aoko and Hakuba also made their order. Aoko got strawberry shortcake and a lemonade and Hakuba just ordered for a tea. He is not a fan of sweets.

They were waiting for their orders. Aoko, Hakuba and Kaito where talking about Kaito's action for the past few days and Kaito's rants about Hakuba.

Conan silently groaned. The detective boys are noisy bunch but they _are_ kids. But these guys...

He decided to ignore them, and as he stray his eyes on the Cafè's window, he saw a familiar looking car, Porsche 356A. It was _Gin's_. He froze for a second but quickly scanned their surroundings as it sinks in his head.

Kaito and Hakuba easily noticed the little detective's uneasiness and Aoko being completely oblivious it.

 _"Is something wrong, Edogawa Conan-kun?"_ Hakuba inquired with concern.

 _"Ah, nothing. I just need to go to the bathroom"_

Conan went down on his seat, and proceed his way to the restroom to fool them but quickly walk outside where he saw Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta on the other side of the road talking to Gin himself.

He panicked and rapidly went to cross the road not glancing his surroundings, _"Ayu--!"_

 _"Tantei-kun!"_ A familiar voice shouted.

The next thing Conan knew that he was lying on the road and firm body covering him, protecting him.

He looked up to see who it was. _"K-kaito-niisan!"_

_

 **End Notes:**

I'm sorry for writing this so badly.XD Forgive me, please.

Thank you, all.


End file.
